Etincelles
by Charlymarmotte
Summary: Quand Kimblee se frotte à Mustang, ça fait des étincelles... Et quand l'assassin refuse d'ouvrir les yeux, ça donne...


**Bonjour bonjour ! Un nouveau one shot d'un couple oublié et mal-aimé (hélas !) des fans de fullmétal, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Merci comme toujours à ma p'tite Luciole pour sa correction et ses commentaires !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Etincelles

Kimblee était aux anges. La douce mélodie des explosions et des cris qui résonnaient autour de lui le mettait de bonne humeur. Il était heureux d'être là. Oui, heureux de faire la guerre au beau milieu des ruines de ce qui fut une ville bourdonnante de vie, et qui respirait à présent la mort. Mais plus que tout, il était heureux de voir l'expression exaspérée et furieuse de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Hé bien quoi ? Fit l'alchimiste écarlate pour l'énerver davantage. Avoue que voir de malheureux Ishbals se faire consumer par tes flammes t'emplit de satisfaction ! Mais rassure toi, c'est tout à fait normal de se repaitre de la mort des gens en temps de guerre ! Ceux qui te diront l'inverse ne seront que des hypocrites ! Tous les soldats autour de toi, tous, ils essayent de sauver les apparences, mais au fond, ils sont pareils ! La mort les exalte ! Et toi aussi, Roy Mustang, la souffrance te réjouit... Ne le nie pas... Tu te dis différent mais en quoi ? Ton regard est comme le mien ! Comme toutes les personnes qui nous entourent ! Tes yeux sont ceux d'un meurtrier. Alors maintenant dis-moi, Mustang, dis moi en quoi tu n'es pas semblable à celui que tu traites de psychopathe !

-Ne me compare pas à toi, Kimblee, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix calme mais emplie de rage. Je fais cette guerre par devoir, pas par plaisir, contrairement à toi !

-Ha ha ! Ça t'arrange bien pas vrai ? C'est pratique de brandir le devoir comme justification des atrocités commises... Après tout, pas la peine de se souvenir des morts, je l'ai fait par obligation ! Mais personne ne t'a obligé à t'engager dans l'armée ! Ne me fait pas croire que tu ignorais à quoi tu allais servir ! Si tu es là aujourd'hui, c'est de ton propre chef ! C'est toi qui a choisi d'être ici, commandant Mustang ! C'est ton travail de tuer des gens !

-Quand cesseras-tu enfin de répandre ton poison ?! Arrête ça ! Si j'ai choisi de m'enrôler dans l'armée c'est parce que les civils n'ont pas à supporter les horreurs de la guerre ! C'est notre rôle à nous, les soldats de protéger les citoyens !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'ai en face de moi Monsieur le futur président, grâce à qui la paix reviendra ! Tu es bien naïf de croire qu'une telle chose est possible !

-C'est mieux que de vouloir passer sa vie à faire exploser des gens !

-Au moins moi je ne me berce pas d'illusions futiles ! Lança nonchalamment l'homme au manteau blanc.

Voir le visage du brun qui lui faisait face se crisper sous la colère le remplissait de satisfaction. Cependant, son bonheur fut interrompu par l'arrivée de la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir pour le moment. Maes Hughes, alerté par les éclats de voix, s'était approché discrètement pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mustang, celui-ci sembla se calmer. Roy jeta un regard méprisant à Kimblee avant de s'éloigner avec son adjudant, coupant court la conversation.

L'alchimiste écarlate sentit alors monter en lui une vague de colère et de frustration. Déjà qu'il détestait Hughes, ce dernier osait apparaître comme si de rien n'était en plein milieu de leur discussion et repartir avec son interlocuteur, en l'ignorant royalement ! Et en plus le commandant ne protestait même pas ! Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de clore leur dialogue ! Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Enervé, il fixa les deux compagnons d'armes d'un air menaçant avec la forte envie de les réduire en cendre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait que Mustang l'ai si ostensiblement dédaigné l'irritait au plus haut point. Il voulait qu'il le regarde ! Qu'il ne regarde que lui ! Et personne d'autre ! Il voulait qu'il arrête de fréquenter le bigleux ! Il passait son temps collé à lui, comme un chien fidèle à son maître ! C'était lamentable ! Il ferma les poings pour s'empêcher de faire une chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. Devant lui, Mustang s'était mis à rire, toute rage visiblement oubliée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kimblee se sentit seul.

Il était plus de minuit, mais il n'y avait aucune étoile dans le ciel recouvert par de sombres nuages. Dans l'obscurité ambiante, la seule lueur était le feu qui crépitait faiblement, éclairant les deux soldats de garde qui se tournaient le dos. Il régnait entre les deux hommes un silence buté, qu'aucun ne voulait rompre. Pourtant, après plus d'une heure passée dans une ambiance tendue, Le premier se décida à parler.

-Alors comme ça tu veux vraiment devenir président ?

-Comme si tu le découvrais...Fit le second après un moment.

-Pourquoi viser si haut ?

-Tu me crois incapable d'y arriver ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de Kimblee, Mustang continua :

-Je vise ce poste pour pouvoir protéger les civils comme il se doit, et pour mettre fin aux conflits stupides qui agitent le pays.

-Que feras-tu des soldats s'il n'y a plus de guerre ? Ils se retourneront contre toi si tu ne les occupe pas...

-Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, rétorqua l'alchimiste de feu d'un ton amer.

Étrangement, cette réflexion irrita son interlocuteur. Il ne voulait pas apparaître comme un simple fou furieux assoiffé de sang aux yeux de son homologue. Peut-être, en effet, aimait-il un peu trop les explosions, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un psychopathe dépourvu de sentiments ! Cet imbécile pensait vraiment avoir le droit de dire ce qu'il voulait de lui ?!

-Et tu penses réellement pouvoir réussir ? Fit l'alchimiste écarlate d'un air narquois.

-...

Il se renfrogna. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Il pensait peut-être que son silence allait le faire se sentir coupable ? Mais il faisait qu'énoncer la vérité ! Comme s'il ignorait que le poste de président était presque impossible à atteindre ! Il essayait juste de le préparer ! S'il se mettait dans la tête que son objectif serait facile à avoir, il serait déçu...

-En tous cas, murmura Mustang si bas qu'il semblait plus se parler à lui-même qu'à l'homme qui lui faisait face, je ferais tout pour y arriver...

Kimblee se tourna vers lui, surprit par le ton qu'avait employé celui qui était ordinairement si sûr de lui. En voyant l'expression mélancolique qu'il arborait, le regard fixé sur les flammes, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait tout de même pas prit au sérieux ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Il avait juste dit ça sous le coup de la colère passagère qui l'avait envahie un moment auparavant... Le fait que Mustang se comporte si sèchement avec lui l'avait vexé, et il avait voulu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il détestait qu'on le dédaigne. Et surtout lui. Il voulait qu'il arrête de l'ignorer. Qu'il arrête de l'éviter dès qu'il le voyait et qu'il arrête lui lancer ces regards noirs dont il avait le secret. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui sourire comme il le faisait avec Maes Hughes ? Avec lui il avait l'air heureux. Il semblait oublier pendant un instant la guerre et son lot d'horreurs. Quand il les observait, il sentait son cœur se serrer malgré lui, et dans ces moments là, il les haïssait. Oui, il haïssait ces deux hommes qui discutaient presque joyeusement alors qu'à côté, d'autres mourraient sous les coups des Ishbals. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait du sort des soldat, ça non. Au contraire, la mort l'amusait. Mais Roy Mustang, lui, était censé s'en préoccuper ! Pourquoi mettre de côté ce pour quoi il se battait en temps normal ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui liait ces deux amis au point qu'ils en oubliaient ce qui les entourait. Dans ces moments là il avait l'air tellement déterminé, tellement droit et fier qu'il en inspirait presque le respect. Et là, tout d'un coup, il en était réduit sans qu'il sache pourquoi à regarder le feu avec une expression... Abattue ? Pensive ? Il n'aurait pas su dire... Mais le voir ainsi, la tête posée sur ses genoux, si différent de ce qu'il était d'habitude, le rendait mal à l'aise. Il allait finir par regretter le dédain qu'il lui accordait avant...

-Si c'est toi... Commença-t-il maladroitement sans le regarder. Je suis sûr que tu vas réussir...

A côté de lui, le flame alchemist se redressa, surpris, pour se retrouver en face du dos de Kimblee. Ainsi, il ne put voir l'air gêné qui transparaissait sur les traits de son homologue. Ce dernier, quant à lui, ne vit jamais le sourire serein qui s'était étalé sur le visage de Roy.

Kimblee jura dans ses dents. Mais pour qui se prenait cet entêté ? Il pensait vraiment pouvoir lui dicter sa loi ?! Il allait devoir le ramener à la réalité... S'il croyait avoir le pouvoir de lui donner des ordres, il se fourrait le droit dans l'œil. Cette fois, il avait dépassé les bornes...

-Tch ! Fit l'alchimiste écarlate d'un air dédaigneux et énervé. Et tu espères sincèrement que je vais t'écouter ? Écoute-moi bien Roy Mustang : tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi ! Tu veux que j'arrête mes dégâts ? Tu trouves que les soldats qui m'accompagnent ont une durée de vie étrangement courte ? Mais je n'y peux rien s'ils sont trop près quand tout explose ! Oh, tu voudrais peut être que je réduise la taille de mes explosions ? Tu voudrais que je fasse attention à mes « compagnons d'arme » ? Mais je me fiche totalement d'eux ! Je me fiche de leur mort ! Eux ou les Ishbals quelle différence ? Après tout, un corps n'est qu'un amas de molécules, alors quelle importance ?

-Mais tu vas te taire oui ?! Cria Mustang. Moi je me fiche de ce que tu penses ! Je veux juste que tu arrêtes ton attitude insouciante qui dérange tout le monde ! Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Peut-être que la vie des autres n'est pas importante pour toi, mais ces gens que tu ignores ont une famille et des amis !

Son interlocuteur lui coupa la parole en ricanant.

-Et puis quoi ? Tu essayes peut-être de m'émouvoir ?

-Tu n'as donc aucun sentiment ? Pour toi, la vie ça se résume aux explosions c'est ça ? Et bien tu te trompes lourdement ! J'ai pitié de toi si te ne connais que ça ! Vraiment ! Oui, tu me fais de la peine ! En fait si tu ne ressens rien, on ne peut même pas dire que tu es un homme ! Donc tu es un sous-homme ! Un moins que rien !

Une flèche de feu traversa le cœur de Kimblee a ces mots. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, les propos de son vis-à-vis se logèrent douloureusement là où ils firent le plus de mal, et cela le rendit furieux. Ce n'était pas tant les insultes que l'expression méprisante et rageuse du flame alchemist qui provoqua en lui cette vague de colère incontrôlable. En temps normal, il se serait contenté de répondre d'un air amusé que, oui, il n'était qu'un monstre, et qu'il l'avait découvert bien assez tôt pour ne plus s'en formaliser. D'ailleurs, en temps normal, cette dispute n'aurait même pas eu lieu. Il s'en serait désintéressé bien avant qu'elle dégénère, et il n'aurait jamais laissé quiconque proférer de tels mots. En temps normal. Mais là, il ne s'était pas détourné quand, pour la énième fois, Mustang était venu lui reprocher le nombre de morts alliés qu'il provoquait en faisant tout exploser autour de lui. En fait, plutôt que de l'ignorer, il avait répliqué méchamment, ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait s'il n'avait pas vu juste avant le brun partager une accolade un peu trop amicale avec Hughes. Et ça, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Pourquoi, ça il n'en savait rien. Toujours est-il que, lorsque Roy avait eu le malheur de lui adresser la parole, il avait voulu passer ses nerfs sur lui. Et voilà où on en était. Un voile rouge couvrait son regard, et il se sentait bouillir d'une fureur sans nom. Jamais personne n'avait titillé ainsi ses sentiments. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à le faire sortir de son désintérêt teinté d'insolence. Mais lui ! Le voir suffisait à l'agacer. Et là, il avait franchi les limites. Et il allait payer.

Kimblee plongea sur lui, ce qui prit au dépourvu le jeune homme qui lui faisait face qui tomba sous son poids, l'entrainant avec lui. Ils dégringolèrent le long de la butte sur laquelle ils étaient, luttant l'un contre l'autre dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. L'adepte des explosions donna un violent coup de poings dans le visage de l'autre, qui répliqua en enfonçant son coude dans ses côtes. Les deux tentaient en vain d'avoir le dessus, quand le flame alchemist parvint à le plaquer sur le sol et à l'empoigner, le poids de son corps empêchant son adversaire de bouger. La lueur de triomphe vengeresse qui brillait dans les yeux de Mustang eu l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur le meurtrier. Dans un accès de rage renouvelé et décuplé, ce fut à son tour de renverser son rival. Comme il se débattait furieusement, Kimblee bloqua ses poignets avec ses mains et lui lança un regard menaçant. L'autre alchimiste avait arrêté de bouger, mais il pouvait encore voir la détermination et la colère bruler dans ses prunelles noires, comme si les flammes qu'il provoquait quand il claquait des doigts étaient prisonnières dans son regard et qu'elles tentaient de s'enfuir par tous les moyens. Il émanait d'elles des lueurs dansantes et mystérieusement envoutante. Elles semblaient l'appeler, l'attirer de leurs étincelles flamboyantes. Bientôt, il fut suffisamment proche pour distinguer toutes les subtilités du brasier. Dangereusement proche. Assez pour se faire chatouiller par le feu de son regard. Le souffle des flammes caressait son visage et son cœur, captivé par elles, battait bien trop vite au goût de l'alchimiste écarlate. Mais il ne pouvait se détacher de ces yeux qui l'attiraient, tout comme il ne pouvait empêcher ses lèvres de continuer leur lente descente aux enfers. Il voulait cette chaleur, et rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter à cet instant. Il s'empara de la douce tiédeur qu'il recherchait et sa bouche, avide, se pressa sur les lèvres de l'autre pour tenter de s'emparer de cette fournaise qu'elle convoitait tant. Mais, d'un seul coup, il fut arraché de la source de son effervescence comme un enfant au ventre de sa mère. Mustang l'avait violemment repoussé et le dévisageait, interloqué. Ce fut à cet instant que Kimblee réalisa tout l'ampleur de son comportement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Il s'écarta brusquement, se relevant tant bien que mal, recula et toisa son coéquipier d'un air furieux avant de tourner les talons et partir d'un pas rageur.

Oui, il était en colère. Très en colère. Pourquoi diable avait-il fait une chose aussi... Aussi stupide, improbable et ridicule ?! Sur le moment, il n'avait pensé à rien. C'était comme si tout son être s'était figé et qu'il avait été poussé par une force étrange contre laquelle il n'avait pas pu lutter. Il s'était fait emporter par une vague sans nom, et il en ressortait tout retourné. Il ne comprenait pas, et ça l'énervait. Il avait toujours tout maitrisé, que ce soit les évènements, les gens ou ses sentiments. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci avait-il été impuissant ? Pourquoi pendant l'espace un instant, un seul instant qui avait suffit à ruiner toute son estime de lui-même, tout avait été blanc dans sa tête ? Il n'avait pensé qu'à ce corps chaud sous lui, à ces lèvres tentatrices, à ces courbes douces qui s'offraient à lui, à ces yeux anthracites... Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette vision. Voilà qu'il recommençait... Mais c'était n'importe quoi ! Depuis quand Mustang lui faisait-il cet effet ? Au départ il avait juste voulu lui faire payer les insultes qu'il avait proféré ! Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il laissa sa rage exploser, causant des vagues dévastatrices autour de lui. Quand, épuisé et en sueur, il s'arrêta enfin, il était entouré par une immense étendue de poussière. Pourtant, rien de ce qu'il pu faire ne réussit à lui faire oublier le contact du Flame alchemist. La tiédeur de son corps lui collait à la peau et ne voulait pas sen aller.

-Hé ! Appela Kimblee, assit au fond d'une cellule humide, les poignets entravés.

Le gardien qui s'occupait de sa surveillance se retourna, une expression exaspérée sur le visage.

-Quoi ? Tu vas encore me faire un exposé sur la beauté des explosions ? Ou un compte rendu de tes exploits d'Ishblal ? J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes délires de psychopathe...

Le prisonnier eut un sourire moqueur.

-Comme quoi ? Fit-il. Relire ce livre pour la dix-neuvième fois ? Allez... Je sais que tu t'ennuies !

L'homme soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kimblee ?

-Tu es marié pas vrai ?

Son interlocuteur le dévisagea d'un air surpris.

-Euh... Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

-Tu l'aimes comment ta femme ?

Le militaire scruta le détenu suspicieusement, mais il ne semblait pas se moquer de lui. En fait était même très sérieux. La situation aurait presque pu être comique si elle n'avait été si saugrenue. Et si la discussion n'était pas menée par un psychopathe assassin.

-Eh bien... commença l'interpelé, gêné de parler de sa vie familiale avec un fou furieux. Je sais pas moi comment je l'aime ! Je l'aime comme un mari aime sa femme enfin !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit l'autre agacé. Tu ressens quoi quand tu la vois ?

Le gardien était à présent franchement embarrassé de devoir faire face à ces questions. Ça semblait irréel, Kimblee qui le harcelait pour savoir... Pour savoir quoi ? Les sentiments qu'il avait envers sa femme ? En quoi ça l'intéressait ?!

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en parlerais avec toi.

Il fit mine de s'éloigner, mais la voix de l'homme le retint.

-Parce que tu t'ennuies, et que je veux savoir. Et que, une fois sorti de là, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à faire exploser ta chère famille...

Le surveillant déglutit. Il pouvait lire dans ses prunelles dorées qu'il ne mentait pas. D'ailleurs personne n'aurait été assez fou pour douter de ses paroles.

-Alors ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas... Je me sens à ma place quand je suis avec elle... Quand elle sourie je suis heureux et je ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer.

Le prisonnier eut une moue dédaigneuse et écœurée.

-Et tu vois des papillons roses autour d'elle aussi ? C'est pathétique !

-Tu voulais savoir ! Ne te plains pas ! S'indigna le pauvre homme qui commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver à s'occuper d'un dangereux criminel qui lui usait les nerfs.

Sa folie allait le contaminer s'il continuait ainsi... Ce qu'il racontait n'avait aucun sens, mais il était bien trop menaçant pour que quiconque ose le lui faire remarquer... Même derrière les barreaux, il fallait se méfier de lui. Après tout, il n'était pas là pour rien...

-Moi quand je le vois ça a plutôt tendance à m'énerver... Marmonna le dangereux criminel en question.

-Pardon ?

-Rien.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel le gardien se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise. L'autre semblait plongé dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague. Pensant qu'il valait mieux pour lui de le laisser à ses méditations, il se dirigea vers la porte, mais le psychopathe n'en avait apparemment pas terminé avec lui.

-Quand tu la regardes elle ne t'agace pas ?

Il soupira. Ce questionnaire commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer, d'autant plus qu'il ne voyait pas du tout où son interlocuteur voulait en venir.

-Non elle ne m'agace pas ! Sinon je ne me serais pas marié avec elle ! Enfin, il y a bien les fois où elle me reproche de ne jamais essuyer mes pieds à l'entrée ou de laisser trainer mes affaires n'importe mais sinon... Et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi ! Pourrais-tu au moins me dire à quoi ça t'avance ?

L'alchimiste écarlate grogna. Il avait l'air frustré. Étrange. Ordinairement, il arborait en toutes circonstances un visage insolemment insouciant.

-Ça t'arrive de l'embrasser sans t'en rendre compte ?

-Euh... Sans m'en rendre compte ?

-Disons... Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. Disons qu'une personne a le dont de t'énerver à chaque fois que tu croises son regard. Quand tu lui adresses la parole, les trois quarts du temps, ça vire en cris, à une exception près où tu te serais presque senti bien à côté d'elle. Disons maintenant qu'un jour, après une habituelle dispute, une force bizarre te pousse à l'embrasser, sans que tu saches pourquoi, ni comment. Et après tu te sens horriblement idiot et en colère contre toi parce que tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait une chose aussi... Aussi ridicule. Est-ce que ça correspond à la relations que tu as ou que tu as eu un jour avec ta femme ?

Le surveillant était tellement perplexe qu'il ne put que contempler stupidement les yeux dorés de l'autre homme, sans réussir à lui répondre. Il nageait en plein rêve. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il eu une conversation aussi saugrenue avec un psychopathe meurtrier, réputé pour n'avoir aucun sentiment ?! La situation était tout bonnement irréelle. Chimérique. Et le pire c'était que Kimblee semblait vraiment attendre sa réponse ! Depuis quand demandait-il conseil aux autres ? Ça n'avait pas de sens...

-Et bien... Non. Pas du tout.

Le criminel se renfrogna, visiblement déçu. Cette déception prit au dépourvu le gardien. Il ressemblait à un enfant boudeur à qui on aurait refusé un bonbon après qu'on le lui ait promis. Il soupira. Apparemment, il avait un problème qu'il n'arrivait pas à régler, voire même à s'expliquer, allant jusqu'à poser des questions à un inconnu pour avoir des réponses. Ce devait être sérieux. Et vu son récit soi-disant hypothétique, il avait une petite idée du problème en question... Mais après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il retourna à son poste sans être, cette fois, rappelé par le prisonnier, et tenta de sortir cette histoire de sa tête.

Sauf qu'il apparu très vite qu'il ne pourrait pas tirer un trait sur cet événement si facilement. Trois jours après la fameuse discussion, le militaire sentait la folie le guetter. Il était geôlier depuis presque cinq ans, et rien jusqu'à présent ne l'avait amené à remettre en cause son travail. Non pas qu'il aimât particulièrement s'occuper de la prison, mais bon. C'était bien rémunéré pour le peu qu'il y avait à faire. Non, en cinq ans de fidèles services, il n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir été choisi pour ce poste. Jusqu'à ce que ce fou commence à se poser il ne savait quelle question existentielle. Parce que depuis, il le mitraillait de question toutes plus idiotes et bizarres les unes que les autres. Entre les « Tu es vraiment sûr que tu n'as jamais ressenti ça pour ta femme ? » que l'alchimiste lui demandait dix fois par jour, et les « Ça ne t'es jamais arrivé de voir ta femme et d'être envahi par une irritation incontrôlable? » sans compter les grognements, les soupirs, les regards vague ou agacé, parfois même franchement énervés (dans ce cas, il se dépêchait de s'éloigner, par précaution) qui accompagnaient les questions, le gardien n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait la rupture approcher inexorablement et sa demande de démission n'avait pas encore été enregistrée. D'ailleurs il doutait qu'elle le soit avant plusieurs jours. Sauf que d'ici là il serait mort d'exaspération ! Il ne pouvait même pas déjeuner tranquillement ! Quand il rentrait chez lui il entendait encore le son de sa voix qui résonnait dans ses oreilles à longueur de journée... Parce que, dans les miraculeux moments où Kimblee cessait enfin de le bombarder d'interrogations, il se mettait à lui raconter d'horribles blagues qui ne faisaient rire que lui. Le « Qu'est-ce qui est pire qu'un bébé dans une poubelle ? Un bébé dans deux poubelles ! » l'avait déjà presque achevé au début de la matinée... Le pire était que n'importe quelle personne censée aurait réglé le fameux problème en quelques secondes ! Effectivement, pour lui ce devait être dur à admettre mais de là à rester bloquer sur la question pendant tout ce temps !

De fait, quand le prisonnier lui sortit d'un ton nonchalant un « N'empêche... Tu ne dois pas être normal pour n'avoir jamais eu envie de frapper ta femme... », le gardien ne put retenir le flot de remarques désagréables qu'il s'était empêché de proférer depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, de peur de finir les membres éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Mais là, il ne pensa pas un seul instant aux conséquences de son acte.

-Mais c'est toi qui n'est pas normal ! S'emporta-t-il pour la première fois de sa vie. N'importe qui de normal se serait rendu compte qu'il était amoureux ! Si tu es agacé en le voyant c'est juste qu'inconsciemment ça t'énerve d'aimer quelqu'un ! C'est que tu es trop peureux pour reconnaître que même toi tu peux éprouver des sentiments ! Mais il serait temps de te réveiller ! Je ne sais pas qui te fait cet effet mais franchement, c'est évident !

C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard froid de son interlocuteur. Et là, il comprit qu'il préférait largement le Kimblee qui lui faisait face quelques secondes avant. Parce que celui-là lui rappelait désagréablement l'homme menaçant qui était arrivé plusieurs semaine plus tôt et qui, en temps normal, n'aurait jamais dû changer. Bien qu'il fusse derrière les barreaux, il dégageait de lui une aura meurtrière et glaciale et le geôlier se prit à reculer. Ces derniers jours où l'écarlate s'était conduit d'une manière étrange lui avaient fait oublier qu'il était un des plus dangereux criminels de la prison. Et quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il n'aurait pas dû...

Kimblee, assit au fond de sa cellule, ruminait ses pensées en grommelant. Son gardien s'était enfui après sa tirade, visiblement terrorisé par le regard furieux que lui avait lancé le prisonnier. Parce que oui, il était furieux. Mais il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas su affronter la vérité plus tôt. En fait, ça semblait évident qu'il l'aimait, son Flame alchemist. D'ailleurs, au fond de lui, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Oui mais voilà... Le savoir et l'admettre, c'étaient deux choses complètement différentes. Le cerbère lui avait certes fait réaliser qu'il était amoureux, mais il ne l'avait préparé à accepter une telle... Absurdité ! Il n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre affection envers quelqu'un auparavant, et là, sans qu'il sache comment ni pourquoi, il s'était entiché d'un alchimiste au caractère affreusement mauvais ! Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Mais les faits étaient là. Il lui manquait. Lui, Solf Kimblee, psychopathe reconnu, se mettait à agir comme la dernière des midinettes stupides ! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser au contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, à ses yeux brûlants, à sa voix, à ses cheveux... Tout son être clamait qu'il voulait le revoir, le toucher, sentir son odeur et ne jamais le laisser partir. Et cela le faisait rager. Depuis quand se comportait-il ainsi, à soupirer à tout va, à regarder dans le vague et à ruminer des idées sombres ? Jusqu'à présent il ne se prenait pas la tête comme ça ! Mais Mustang refusait obstinément de sortir de ses pensées. Et lui ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça après tout ! Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Lui écrire une lettre peut-être ? Certainement pas ! Il n'était pas encore tombé aussi bas...Alors quoi ? Que ferait-il une fois libéré ? Fallait-il qu'il aille se déclarer comme une lycéenne ? Mais c'était un homme ! Comme s'il allait l'accueillir à bras ouverts ! D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas été très tendre avec lui durant la guerre, et que, de ce fait, le brun n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier... Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit aussi dur avec lui ? C'était malgré lui, dès qu'il le voyait sourire à d'autres, il sentait une colère gronder en lui, et il fallait qu'il la déverse. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de prendre sur lui.

Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Bah, il verrait bien sur le moment, en admettant qu'il le recroise un jour et qu'il soit toujours amoureux... De toute façon, il avait le temps d'y réfléchir. La perspective de passer des années à tergiverser sur une chose aussi futile que se demander comment gérer son amour provoqua en lui une extrême lassitude. Il n'avait pas finit de soupirer...

Libre ! Il était enfin libre ! Finalement il n'était pas resté si longtemps enfermé... Quelques années tout au plus. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer... Il savoura sa première bouffée d'air frais depuis plusieurs mois et sortit de la prison. Apparemment on avait besoin de lui pour liquider un fou un peu trop encombrant... Comme c'était ironique. Demander à un psychopathe d'éliminer un autre psychopathe. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si ça le dérangeait. Il était trop heureux d'avoir une bonne excuse pour faire résonner ses explosions. Il avait presque ressenti une once de sympathie pour Envy quand il était venu lui annoncer qu'il pouvait sortir. Mais ça n'avait pas duré plus d'une seconde, fort heureusement. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était amoureux qu'il devait se mettre à aimer tout le monde ! Il se mit à siffloter avec insouciance en déambulant dans les rues. Il se sentait bien. Même ses pensées, qui étaient généralement toujours tournées vers Mustang, avaient décidées, pour une fois, de le mettre un peu de côté pour un moment. Il était léger. Libre, autorisé à utiliser ses pouvoirs... Que pouvait-il demander de mieux ? Il se permit un petit sourire satisfait et, avisant un bar dans la ruelle d'à côté, décida de s'offrir une boisson. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on sortait de six ans de prison ! Et puis, il était presque de bonne humeur.

Il franchit le seuil de la porte et se dirigea vers le comptoir avant de se figer, toute trace de bonne humeur envolée. Avachi sur le bar, Mustang serrait un verre d'alcool contre lui, le regard dans le vide. A la seconde même où son regard tomba sur lui, Kimblee sentit l'habituelle colère bouillonner en lui, cette fois ci mêlée d'indignation. Quoi ? Alors comme ça, c'était ça l'alchimiste de feu, le brillant soldat de la guerre d'Ishbal ? Une loque affalée sur un comptoir en bois ?! C'était de ça dont il était amoureux ? Alors là... Là, ça n'allait plus du tout. Où était passé le militaire fier qu'il avait connu ? L'homme qui allait jusqu'au bout de ses convictions avait-il disparu ?

Sans plus réfléchir, il attrapa l'épaule de son ancien coéquipier et le retourna férocement vers lui. Ce dernier, quand il vit celui qui l'avait dérangé brusquement, écarquilla les yeux.

-Ki...Kimblee ?!

L'interpelé fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et s'empara du verre de l'autre.

-Alors t'en est réduit à ça ? Fit-il dédaigneusement en l'agitant sous le nez du soldat. T'es pathétique Mustang ! Où sont passées tes bonnes résolutions ? Tu voulais devenir président ? Tes idéaux t'intéressent plus maintenant que la guerre est finie ? C'était du vent pour toi ? En fait tout ce qui t'importait c'était de te trouver une excuse pour tuer des Ishbals l'esprit tranquille ! Et maintenant t'essaies d'oublier en te noyant dans la boisson ? T'es qu'un lâche ! Je ne devrais même pas t'adresser la parole !

Il posa violemment le récipient sur le bar, renversant un peu de son contenu au passage.

-Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça...

Il tourna les talons, mais, alors qu'il s'éloignait, l'alchimiste de feu lui lança rageusement le verre et l'alcool qui s'y trouvait. Le projectile alla s'écraser dans le dos de l'assassin, imbibant sa veste d'eau de vie bon marché.

-T'es bien présomptueux Kimblee ! Tu sais rien de moi et tu te permets de me juger ? Bien sûr que je serais président ! Mais...

-Ah ouais, tu seras président, vraiment ? Railla son interlocuteur sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Eh bien tu es mal parti tu sais ! Qui donc voudrait d'un dirigeant alcoolique ?! Ton ami Hughes serait bien le seul ! D'ailleurs il n'est pas avec toi ? Vous étiez toujours ensemble ! Il en a eu marre de te voir te transformer en loque ?!

Une grimace de douleur déforma le visage de Mustang.

-Quoi ? J'ai raison c'est ça ? Et tu t'en fiches ? Tu continues ?

Il lui lança un regard empli de mépris avent de poursuivre d'un ton amer :

-Pourtant avant tu ne t'en fichais pas autant de ce qu'il pensait pas vrai ? Tu étais toujours collé à lui comme une sangsue, normal qu'il ait voulu respirer !

-Tais-toi ! Hurla le brun. Je t'interdis de parler comme ça ! Tu ne sais rien ! Il est mort ! On l'a tué !

L'homme aux cheveux longs se figea. Il aurait encore dû tenir sa langue... Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Qui donc aurait voulu tuer Maes Hugues ? Beaucoup de gens ne l'appréciaient pas beaucoup, lui le premier, à cause de son caractère insouciant, mais de là à l'assassiner... Lui seul aurait eu de bonnes raison de le faire ! Et maintenant Mustang se détruisait parce qu'il avait perdu son compagnon... Si lui était mort, il n'aurait pas ressenti une once de tristesse. Cette pensée lui piqua douloureusement le cœur, et quand il croisa le regard affligé de son ancien coéquipier, cette souffrance s'accentua. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le réconforter, tout comme il était impuissant à le faire s'intéresser à lui. Tout ce qu'il réussissait à chaque fois, c'était de l'énerver et de le blesser. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Kimblee s'en voulu. Il s'en voulu d'être ainsi. Mais il ne parvenait pas à agir autrement qu'en piétinant les sentiments des autres. Il pensa avec amertume que, depuis qu'il connaissait Mustang, il ne cessait de se torturer sur la manière dont il devait se conduire en sa présence. Et que, qu'importe ce qu'il décidait, ça ne fonctionnait jamais. Il perdait toujours son calme face à lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas rester de marbre quand il s'agissait du militaire. Il n'arrivait pas à jeter ce voile de désintérêt qu'il lançait sur les autres sujets. Il n'arrivait même pas à le sortir de sa tête.

Il se détourna de l'alchimiste de feu pour cacher son trouble et commença à s'éloigner. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il était inutile.

-Ne rejette pas la faute sur Hugues ! Fit la voix dudit alchimiste derrière lui.

Surpris, le psychopathe se retourna pour voir des yeux furieux le contempler, à quelques pas de lui.

-Tout ça c'est à cause de toi ! Continua-t-il avant de lui lancer un coup de poing magistral dans le visage et de sortir du bar à grandes enjambées.

Bouche bée, Kimblee resta un moment coi, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé. Pourquoi était-ce de sa faute si cet idiot se retrouvait à trainer dans les bar ?! Et puis... Il avait osé le frapper ! Un goût de fer désagréable imprégna sa bouche et il grimaça. Il s'était fait avoir trop facilement. Ces années de prison l'avaient rouillé... Il essuya la goutte de sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres et sortit à son tour, déterminé à retrouver Mustang pour avoir quelques explication. Cependant, il eut beau arpenter les rues, il ne réussit pas à le rattraper, et il dût se résigner à abandonner. Il avait une mission à accomplir après tout...

Kimblee sentit des crocs acérés se planter dans sa nuque, et une douleur aiguë se propagea dans tout son corps, le paralysant. Il n'avait pas été assez vigilant... Mais pourtant c'était impossible... Il avait tué cette chimère à peine quelques minutes plus tôt... Ce n'était pas possible... Cependant, le sang qui s'écoulait à flots de sa blessure était bien réel, et peu à peu les choses devenaient floues autour de lui. Il avait mal... Quelle horrible façon de mourir... C'était stupide... Stupide... Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité faire... Il voulait voir qui l'histoire aurait choisi pour sa nouvelle ère... Il voulait voir les changements qui s'opéraient en ce moment dans le pays... Et puis... Il voulait voir Mustang... Il aurait voulu le revoir une dernière fois... Il aurait voulu que sa dernière image de lui soit celle d'un homme serein, à la volonté sans faille et aux yeux de braises, pas celle d'un homme saoul, qui le toisait avec rage. Oui, il aurait voulu... Mais il ne pouvait plus. C'était trop tard... Il ne pourrait pas s'excuser. Il ne pourrait pas lui dire qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit ce jour là. Il ne pourrait pas non plus lui avouer qu'il ne le détestait pas tant que ça. En fin de compte, il n'avait pas pu l'oublier. Il laissa échapper un petit rire ironique, qui resta coincé dans sa gorge ouverte. Il sentit une ombre l'envelopper, et il lui sembla entendre la de Pride. Puis, ce fut le noir, et les lamentations. Les douces lamentations. Et la sienne alla s'ajouter à ce concert de complaintes étouffées par l'esprit de l'homonculus.

Mustang fixait la pierre rouge sang, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il voulait le faire. Il le voulait du profond de son être. Il s'en était déjà servit pour recouvrer la vue, il pouvait bien l'utiliser pour... Mais d'un autre côté... C'était quelque chose d'autrement plus important que de simplement se rendre la vision... Mais il le désirait tellement fort ! C'était peut-être égoïste, puérile, ridicule, mais c'était comme ça. Il avait pourtant essayé de se raisonner... Il secoua la tête. Comme si ce genre de chose pouvait se raisonner ! Il avait envie de le voir. Et s'il n'agissait pas, il ne pourrait jamais se plonger à nouveau dans son regard orageux. Il devait être un peu fou quelque part, pour vouloir retrouver cette personne alors qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ça finissait en dispute, voire en coups de poings. Oui mais voilà, les choses étaient comme elles étaient.

Il prit une grande inspiration et, sans plus hésiter, commença la transmutation.

Kimblee errait dans les ténèbres comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, quand il sentit quelque chose l'attraper et le tirer vers le haut. Puis, il fut aveuglé par une lumière intense, comme il n'en avait plus vu depuis qu'il était mort. Il protégea ses yeux en plaquant ses bras sur son visage, mais même ainsi, la clarté de l'endroit où il se trouvait lui brulait la rétine. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'accoutumer peu à peu à cette luminosité, et il baissa prudemment son bras. Il plissa les yeux sous l'éclat de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était resté si longtemps dans l'obscurité que tout semblait entouré d'un halo incandescent. Il prit conscience qu'il se trouvait dans une petite salle banale, avec une table, des chaise, une armoire et un buffet, et qu'il était agenouillé sur le parquet. En levant le regard, son cœur rata un battement. Alors là, il ne comprenait plus rien. Déjà, il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait ici. Mais là, il ne saisissait absolument pas pourquoi _lui_ était là ! Il était mort lui aussi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur lui ?! Les enfers n'étaient pas assez grands pour qu'ils puissent s'éviter ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Grogna l'alchimiste écarlate en détournant le regard, ne voulant pas que l'autre remarque l'éclat de joie qui s'était logé dans ses prunelles malgré lui.

-Tu pourrais commencer par me remercier, répondit Mustang d'une voix lasse.

Kimblee haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi est ce que je devrais te remercier ?

-Peut-être parce que je viens de te ressusciter ?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel l'ancien mort ne parvint pas à faire autre chose que de fixer le soldat sans comprendre.

-Me ressusciter ?!

Le brun acquiesça silencieusement, scrutant le visage de l'autre pour chercher une quelconque trace de gratitude. Mais il ne vit qu'une stupéfaction immense teintée d'incompréhension.

Alors comme ça il était revenu parmi les vivants ? Grâce à lui ? C'était tout de même étrange... Mustang aurait dû payer en retour...

-Et pourquoi tu es toujours entier alors ? Demanda-t-il, curieux. Les frères Elric ont tentés une transmutation et tu as vu dans quel états ils se sont retrouvés ? Comment tu peux être encore entier ?

Le militaire ne répondit, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire énigmatique.

-Pour ça... Je te dois des remerciements. Grâce à toi je peux de nouveau voir et...

Il sortit de sa poche une petite gemme rouge sang qu'il contempla.

-Et cette pierre m'offre des pouvoirs considérable... Continua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Kimblee manqua de s'étouffer. C'était _sa_ pierre philosophale ! Comment avait-elle pu atterrir dans les mains de ce... De cet incapable idiot ? Enfin... Tout compte fait, il était plutôt heureux que ce soit le cas... Sinon il serait encore en train d'errer dans les limbes...

-Et pourquoi m'avoir arraché à ma mort ? S'enquérit l'alchimiste écarlate.

Son interlocuteur resta un moment muet, regardant droit devant lui, l'air impassible.

-Et bien... Puisque tu m'as offert une chose si précieuse, j'ai pensé que je te devais au moins ça.

Le ton désintéressé qu'il prit énerva Kimblee. Si c'était juste une histoire de reconnaissance, quel intérêt ? Apparemment, qu'il soit vivant ou mort ne lui importait pas plus que ça... Pendant un instant, il avait cru... Il avait pensé que, peut-être, il lui avait manqué... Comme c'était pathétique ! Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir espéré quelque chose de lui. Il se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait sans rien dire. Il se retrouva dans une rue peu fréquentée, à côté d'une petite épicerie. Il hésita un instant sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas trop vers où se diriger. Au moment où il décidait que ça n'avait pas d'importance, la porte se rouvrit à la volé, et il fut tiré dans la salle qu'il venait de quitter.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était très mal poli de partir sans dire au revoir ? Fit Mustang, visiblement en colère. Tu pourrais au moins me remercier ! Tu n'as même pas une once de reconnaissance ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais te dire merci ? Tu ne m'a ressuscité que parce que tu te sentais mal d'utiliser une pierre qui ne t'appartenait pas ! Tu as fait juste pour te sentir mieux ! Tu m'écœures ! Aller jusqu'à faire revenir quelqu'un pour montrer sa toute puissance... Et tu voudrais que je te remercie ?!

Le soldat l'empoigna et le regarda droit dans les yeux, plus furieux que jamais. Pourtant, à travers sa rage, l'assassin cru discerner une douleur contenue dans ses prunelles de feu.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, dit-il avec amertume. J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne comprendrais rien ! Tu ne comprends _jamais_ rien !

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais comprendre ? Que tu m'as ressuscité pour mieux me détester ? Je sais très bien que tu me hais, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles !

-Pourquoi j'aurais fait une chose pareille si je te détestais ?!

Le cœur de Kimblee rata un battement. Alors comme ça, il avait peut-être une chance ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, murmura le militaire sans le regarder. C'est toi qui comprends tout de travers ! Tu crois vraiment que je me serais embêté à faire une chose aussi compliquée qu'une transmutation humaine par simple satisfaction personnelle ? Si c'est ce que tu penses alors tu es encore plus borné que ce que j'imaginais ! Tu...

-Arrête, ordonna l'ancien détenu d'un ton crispé.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ? Mais cette fois tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout ! Je n'en peux plus de me taire !

-Arrête j'ai dit ! Rugit l'autre en perdant son calme. Arrête ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi... Sinon...

Il s'interrompit. Son coeur battait beaucoup trop vite... Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Rapidement. Mais Mustang n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser faire.

-Sinon quoi ? Demanda-t-il su un ton de défi. Tu vas me tuer ?

-Sinon je vais encore m'imaginer que j'ai une chance avec toi ! Explosa le psychopathe, à bout de nerf. Je vais espérer encore et encore et la désillusion n'en sera que plus douloureuse ! Je n'en peux plus Mustang ! Je suis fatigué de penser à toi sans arrêt, alors s'il te plait, je ne te le demanderais qu'une seule fois, laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi t'oublier une bonne fois pour toutes et mettre fin à ce sentiment grotesque ! Laisse-moi redevenir celui que j'étais avant que je te rencontre ! Laisse-moi revenir à mes anciennes préoccupations et sors de ma tête ! Arrête de m'obséder comme ça ! Arrête...

Il se détourna de son interlocuteur, le coeur sur les lèvres. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il voulait redevenir lui-même et être enfin libéré de l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui depuis trop longtemps. Alors si tout prenait fin, ici et maintenant, ses troubles seraient enfin, enfin terminés. Il allait être rejeté et tout serait terminé.

Les yeux fermés, il attendit la phrase fatidique. Au bout d'un moment, comme il n'entendait rien, il leva la tête pour constater que Mustang le contemplait d'un air choqué.

-Tu... Tu es amoureux de moi ?!

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le fasse attendre comme ça ? Prenait-il plaisir à le torturer ? En enfonçant bien le couteau dans la plaie en plus !

-Je croyais que tu me détestais ?

Kimblee laissa échapper un sifflement agacé. Cette mascarade commençait vraiment à l'énerver. C'était ridicule. Et le Flame Alchemist qui lui bloquait le passage l'empêchait de mettre fin à cette histoire qui n'avait que trop duré.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fit-il en essayant de prendre un air détaché.

Roy fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que j'attends pour quoi ?

-Pour me dire que je suis un idiot, que tout ça n'a pas de sens ! Pour te moquer et t'en aller sans un regard en arrière comme tu l'as toujours fait jusqu'à présent !

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, et le militaire finit par répondre, sans ciller :

-Oui, tu es idiot. Et c'est vrai, ça n'a pas de sens. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Par contre n'espère pas de moi que je me moque ou que je m'en aille.

-Tu me trouve trop pitoyable pour me laisser m'en tirer comme ça ?

-Non. Je ne veux juste plus partir maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes.

Il eut un sourire éclatant qui prit le psychopathe au dépourvu.

-Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es pas le seul idiot dans cette pièce. Parce que... Je pense que je le suis au moins autant que toi !

Sur ce, il attrapa le col de Kimblee et l'attira vers lui avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur. L'ancien prisonnier resta interloqué quelques secondes, puis le souffle de l'alchimiste eut raison de sa surprise et il passa ses bras autour de lui, agrippa sa veste et répondit au baiser.

-Hé... Murmura l'alchimiste écarlate quand il se furent détachés. Ça fait combien de temps que tu m'aimes ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Pour savoir si je suis le seul à m'être pris la tête pendant des années.

Mustang rigola.

-Et bien... Il faut croire que non.

-Combien de temps ?

-...

-Comment tu en es venu à m'aimer ? Tu t'es lassé de Hughes ?

-Hughes ? Répéta le soldat sans comprendre.

-Tu sortais avec lui non ?

-Avec Hughes ? Pas de tout ! C'était juste un bon ami...

Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs, avant de reprendre :

-C'est pour ça que tu me lançais des regard noirs à chaque fois que tu me croisais avec lui ? En fait tu étais jaloux !

Le brun grommela quelques paroles inintelligibles, dont se démarquaient les mots « n'importe quoi » « pas rêver » et « imbécile ».

Le flame alchemist leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, la vie n'allait pas être de tout repos avec lui...

Fin


End file.
